


Start of Something New PT 5

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Start of Something New [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall





	Start of Something New PT 5

Waking up the next morning was pleasant even if it had to be with an alarm. Thinking about it you had slept a lot yesterday. So you stretched, you would give Stark on the thing it was he had excellent taste in mattresses. You quickly got dressed and headed for the kitchen. You had to go to work at the cafeteria, which meant you would have a busy day, to say the least. First was preparing the team’s breakfast. You went with simple as you didn’t quite know what they liked and it more than likely had to sit for awhile. Of course, coffee came first both for you and them. You decided on an oatmeal bar and assorted pastries. Laying it all out you quickly clean up and head downstairs.

Walking through the kitchen you greeted each person, asking them about their lives, it was apparent that this was a good day. Your usuals drifted over making conversation, the day just seemed to fly by. Richard even made an appearance toward the end of the lunch. Practically dragging himself toward your counter, he huffed a deep breath and leaned over.

“What a day, I hate Mondays.” He rubs a hand across his face.

“Oh, Sweetheart, whatever could be wrong? Those darn rookies getting to you again?” You take your glove off to pat his shoulder before turning to wash your hands.

“Of course, it’s like they purposefully forget everything during the weekend and I am forced to beat it back into them today. How hard is a pincer attack? Really how hard can that be to forget?”

“Right everyone knows you have to disable them first, otherwise they getcha on the finger.” You have a Cheshire grin spreading on your face.

“Yes!” Throwing his hands up, before he freezes, your words finally settling in. “Wait for what?” Cocking his head to the side.

Chuckling you reach for his now toasted sandwich. “Oh, I thought you were talking crabs, they can be a pain if you don’t immobilize their pincers.” Going for an innocent that really doesn’t work on him.

“Really?!” He tries to keep a straight face but your smile is making his emerge. “You know what I mean. Heck, you could probably do a better job than these rookies.”

“Oh, of course, I mean have you seen me there is a reason I was put behind this counter. I am a lethal machine here. Too powerful for any team, they only release me from here when they really need me.” You pack his sandwich along with a side and a few chips.

“I knew it, more than just a pretty face.” He sends smooches before heading to the cashiers.

“And don’t you forget it, darling. See you later.” Blowing him a kiss when he turns back.

Clean up was quick and easy along with the transition allowing you to leave early back upstairs. Entering you find only Bruce lounging in one of the chairs next to the window. You move to the kitchen, the area is mostly free of dishes. Emptying the washer you go to the counters, when your space is finally in an order you go about making snackage. It seemed like a snack day. You made fresh chips and popcorn with assorted toppings. Finally, you put on the kettle and collect so shortbread cookies. As the pot whistles, you quickly steep some green tea and place the cup and a few cookies on a plate. You wander over to Bruce and set it gently next to him with honey.

Startled he shoots his head up to see who had presented the cup. “Oh thank you, (Y/N). How did you know I prefer green tea?”

“Well, green man, green tea.” You tell him straight up. He had raised the cup to lips before pausing at your answer.

He chokes on a laugh. “Really?” He keeps laughing as he takes a careful sip.

“No, not really, I mean really but I figured you would like to relax while reading your book and I thought, nothing better than green tea. I prefer a spicy black, but still.”

“I think I can help you there.” Sam comes strolling in with Steve, Clint, and Bucky, having caught the tail end of your conversation.

“Oh, could you? And just what is that?” You cock your hip and plant your hand there.

“A spicy black, here to serve you whenever you need me.” He winks and goes to see what was out.

“Psssh, I let you know when I’m looking for some weak sauce.” You say moving back to the kitchen. The group cracks up, Steve patting him on the back at his injured puppy dog look. “Love ya Sam, but your more milk chocolate than spicy black tea.”

“But I’m your milk chocolate.” You nod in agreement, making his chest puff out.

“So there are snacks and I’ll get started on dinner. Anything you boys are feeling?” They quickly dive into the offerings.

“You know what sounds really good?” Steve chirps looking excited. “Burgers but those ones you make in the kitchen. You put stuff in them or something?”

“Oh yeah, those stuffed burgers that sound amazing,” Bucky adds while Clint quickly nods his head in agreement.

“Ok well that won’t take much time at all, I’ll make some sides like potato salad. Since that takes a little, I’m going to join Bruce then and indulge in some much overdo reading than while I wait.” You set a pot of water to boil and prep the potatoes, before retreating to your room for a book and a blanket.

When you come back you check on the pot and shuffle over to the windows. Setting your book down you wrap the quilt around your front and sit down burrowing deeper in before sneaking a hand out to grab your book. The boys have made themselves comfortable on the couches while chatting the TV mere background noise.

Upon seeing you get comfortable, Bucky calls out to you; “You sure you’re going to be able to move, you look mighty comfy there.”

You snort, “Well if I need anything all I need to do is ask my wonderful Chocolate friend over there. Though now that you ask I would like a glass of water. One of you fine looking gentleman want to grab one for me?”

Sam and Bucky go to rise, “Excuse you I believe she was talking to me, you ugly mug.” Sam pushes his shoulder.

“Ha it was obviously me, you so ugly you make mirrors crack when you walk by.” He grabs Sam’s hand and flings him back to the couch. While the two begin to fight to hold the other back, Steve rises and grabs a glass, filling it before handing it to you.

“I knew you were America’s Sweetheart for a reason. You are now my favorite.” He blushes, and you make kissy faces at him.

“Too kind,(Y/N). How is it you manage to stay single.” He retreats back to the couch, sitting between the two bickering men.

“Ha, like there is a man out there that can handle all this.” You gesture to your frame. “I am a high-quality woman that few can handle, few have tried and none have succeeded.”

You open your book and begin to dive in. Next to raising your head when about 45 minutes later to go check on your potatoes, draining them you quickly put in the fridge to cool. You quickly immerse yourself in the story once more. The room shifts around you as people come and go, none of them disturb you. There seemed to be a respect for everyone, that came out in an unspoken way of communicating between them, each getting things they needed to be done quickly and efficiently. By the time you were ready to start dinner the majority of them were seated in the living room chatting together. The TV was turned up but not so loud that it dominated anyone’s attention. You carefully place your book down on the side table next to you folding your blanket and draping it over the back of the chair.

Seeing you move Nat and Clint carefully perched on some of the kitchen stools by the island. They begin to chat with you asking about your day and the like.

“So (Y/N), how did you ever get into cooking? “ Clint wonders.

You chuckle having been asked about it on several occasions. “Well I got it from my family, every family event my grandmother would cook for us and I would always wonder if I could do it myself. By the time high school rolled around, I found my joy in cooking but also in the fact that I could never send my days wasting away in an office staring at a screen until I died.” They chuckled at that, shaking their heads at you, that was such your answer. “But what really drove me was seeing the look on people’s faces when they had my food and the memories that they made with it. The way they smile and then thank me for a job well done.” You continue to form burgers, not making eye contact with them, you knew it was a pretty lame reason but still.

“That is really cool. Well, I can definitely for sure that we all appreciate your food and everything that comes with it.” Nat says smiling at you know you really didn’t see your own worth. “I’m glad that we get to partake in the food you prepare for us every day.”

To fortify yourself against the feels that were creeping up on you, you went for the usual sarcastic response. “You better be, I mean you would all either starve or be fat from all the takeout I know you guys must have eaten. I am your savior at this point.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” You scoff. “But I will admit we are all the better for it. So now when will dinner be ready?” Clint asks reaching to grab some of the chips you had made. You smack his hand not answering his question but he still managed to grab a few, handing a couple off the Natasha. They both hummed in appreciation at the taste.

“Question (Y/N)?” Nat inquires.

“Answer, Natasha.” You reply

“What is your relationship status? Follow up when was your last relationship?”

“Wow, that was rather direct. Just jumped right on that. Well to answer your question, single I happen to be in a long-term relationship with freedom.” Clint snickers at this. “My last relationship was a long time ago. Not that you could really call it that.” 

The two shared a glance. “Now (Y/N), how am I supposed to vicariously live through you if you won’t share details. You are so boring. Now spill the good things to me.”

“Man, you caught me.” You raise your hand along with a spatula, as if in surrender. “In truth, I have a different man in my bed every few days, because men are so terribly easy to pick up. They keep throwing themselves at me it makes it hard to pick so I shuffle through them. That was the real reason I didn’t want to move in, you guys are seriously putting a crimp in my sex life.” You huff as if completely exasperated. You continue to cook and plate things for the coming meal.

“I knew it,” Tony came over leaning against Clint also snatching some chips. “Girl got game.”

“And don’t you forget it.” You snap to add to the sass. Nat groans at you, not even attempting to play along with your game. “What do you want from me, Nat? I happen to live a very boring, lackluster life. Yes, it has been quite some time since my last pseudo-relationship. I have come to an understanding that it may just not be in the cards for me. You would do better to find another life to live through. Unless you would like a relationship with my cats.” You didn’t raise your voice, you weren’t made you were merely stating facts as to how you saw them.

She sighs knowing that she wasn’t going to get any more answers from you especially while there were men in the room. She would just have to bide her time and dig later. “Fine, I give up, for now.”

“Oh tell me more,” Tony asks playing the part while trying to ease some tension out of the situation. The whole group had heard but once more choosing to ignore it. “I would like to hear about all these so-called men, though I’m sure that none of them could hold a candle to me.”

“You are right about that, Sir. Though let me tell you about this one guy….” You spin your tales and weave your story as you put the finishing dishes together. You and your small group set the table as you continue. Setting the last dish on the table, you wrap your final outrageous “memory” sitting in the final open seat next to Steve and Wanda.


End file.
